


Guardian ad litem

by Gavorche_san



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cold, F/M, I'lldomybest, Law, Legal, Love, Men - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Sortof, Strong Female Characters, slowburn, strong female woman, strong lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: Legally speaking, she felt Seto Kaiba had what was known as 'contemptible behavior'.Outside the courtroom, Aimi would have called him an arrogant, hateful, self-centered, intolerant, greedy waste of human tissue.Kaiba x OC (mostly reader-insertish)





	1. Addendum 1

**Can all the attorneys please stand up?**

**\--X--**

The first time she went off the rails was an onyx night where the moon forgot to shine. Instead, she had only the club lights that were too dim for getting a good look. For difficult for any of the men to really make out her face, and with the added benefit of contact lenses, thick makeup, and fake eyelashes, she was a different person. She was no longer the Summa Cum Laude, but a tempestuous stripper out to make a quick dollar.

It didn’t start like this. Her prestigious internship with the national government was a hallmark for a bright future, but it was unpaid. Her family was middle class but mounting medical bills overwhelmed everything else. So to make ends meet, and contribute to the family’s bills, she introduced herself to one of the high-end strip club owners. The owner was not a new person, but an old friend of an old friend who didn’t mind helping out.

All those girls needed money. She managed to hit it just right.

The dirt hole she had joined, to pay for her sister’s medical bills, had gone through a new phase; Strippers who could _ play a card game strip tease _ were more handsomely compensated than just the usual jobs. Her IR and poly-sci degree came in handy when it came to strategy, and her brother loved duel monsters, so she had the right combination to become a _ very _ hot commodity. With a masked face and a fake persona, no one would be privy to her _ real _self. The straight-laced attorney in training who was making a name for herself moonlighted as a quick-witted, cut-throat harlot. 

It was an irony that she was more than aware of, that those clients who she represented during the day often threw dollar bills to her at night.

After some time her dueling was deemed more interesting than her dance, which probably didn’t mean a lot since she wasn’t as buxom or flirtatious as some of the others. But for men wanting to be condescended to while getting destroyed in a children’s card game? Bizarre was a kind word, but no judgment there. It was sufficient to pay some badly defaulting bills. 

She had gotten so good at taking men’s money and rare cards that she made a rookie mistake; She got greedy, too good at the card game.

The downfall was a bachelor party.

It shouldn’t have been too long an evening with the few, small-time twenty-year-olds. But when a strange young man with some all too colorful dye job gently sat before her to exclusively play dueling monster's.

Her manager was wide-eyed at the customer and shrugged to you.

“He paid for your evening.”

Her smile was gracious, as not that many men were so _ generous _or had the means to play big. He’d doled out, including club fees, at least ten thousand to start. ON top of that, he’d hopefully tip her and buy some expensive sake.

The first surprise he had for her came quickly. He asked her to _ put on _more clothes. She must not have hidden her quizzical look as well as she thought, because the young man gave a soft smile.

Reluctantly she returned in a more covering outfit. Then, the young man brought out a Dueling Monster’s deck, placing it across from where she was sitting.

She brought out her own, thoroughly confused. This guy was _ classy _. And strange. He much preferred to spend the entire evening doing some weird children’s game, rather than anything remotely sexy. It was like a first date, albeit the strangest one she had even been on.

To start, they compared cards, each showing the deck, and taking out their best cards.

And then the game commenced, and she was surprised when several of his friends stopped in, including a dark-haired girl who gave her an upset look. She shrugged it off. She didn’t notice the tall brunette who looked in, face scowling heavily before he left. 

No, it was just her and strategy, her one true love. 

It was to the man's surprise when his life points hit zero, signaling the end of the game. She was surprised to see him so look shell-shocked and off-balance, but so many had underestimated her. The bouncer signaled the end of the evening, and by tradition, she was given the card he had wagered.

Slipping it into the tin can she used, she headed to the dirty apartment she shared with five other strippers. 

It wasn’t until the next day she had to look up the card that she noticed something strange. Either it was a fake card, or something was wrong because there was only one _ Dark Magician _ on the card register. It was super rare, and the current _ King of Games _ was registered for it.

To her astonishment when she looked up the picture of the ‘King of Games’ her insides twisted, and that’s when she knew she screwed up.

The next day a blurry picture of her appeared on some sketchy newspapers, featuring a blurred picture of them playing the game with a clickbait title:

_ Pole dancer defeats the Duel Monsters World champion. _

The next day she packaged the card, sent it to the ‘establishment’, and quit the job. She left the apartment, moved back home, and started working fast food until she found a school job.

**-X-**

_ Kaiba _ was a name that many young women would have been highly pleased to see on their phones. 

Aimi looked at the cell, pouting her lips at the caller ID. Junko looked up at her as she snapped her ancient phone shut, raising an eyebrow her the snappy response. Aimi was the calm one, and it wasn’t often she got irritated. Usually, it meant some sort of juicy work sort or the obnoxious blonde flirt named Joey (who lived beneath her) was throwing loud parties.

“What a matter?” Junko leaned forward, bringing her black coffee to take a sip, leaning in conspiratorially. Aimi’s eyes flickered up, taking in the trendy, hipster themed shop that Junko fit so well in with. The trendy scarf she had knitted was slung down, giving her the modern air the woman actively cultivated. The phone rang again, and she clicked it off, ending the call, wishing she could toss it out the large glass window beside the nylon booth they had taken. 

Outside the air was ice cold, flooding the glass with steam, and she was barely able to see the snowflakes falling down outside.

“Some telemarketer keeps calling my phone- and get this. They are telling me they’re the _ Kaiba’s Corp’s _ Law Office _ .” _

_ “ _ Like seriously? What do they want?” Junko’s grin was contagious and it made Aimi feel better despite being the constant target of undue harassment from rude phone companies. Ever since she had given her number to that make-up guru in Sephora, she had been _ flooded _ with calls. But this was beyond the usual telemarketing scheme. It was positively sinister. 

“He’s telling me he wants to hire me. Even the caller ID is from Domino city.” Her friend nodded, making Aimi sigh even more. 

“Oh, wow. Dedication. Maybe the real deal?” Aimi paused, clicking her polished nails on her own cup of hot chocolate. 

“I don’t think so. I mean, I did submit an application to Kaiba Corps like a year ago, but since I accidentally destroyed their coffee maker I didn’t even consider them a prospect. Besides, it’s not like anyone wants to actually live in Domino.” Junko chuckled, mostly in agreement.

“I guess. I wouldn’t mind seeing_ People’s Magazine’s _ number one finest you know what every day.” With a rude hand gesture, the girl traced a line down an imaginary backside. She didn’t even need to state who she was thinking about. In front of Junko was an open magazine, the said Kaiba looking clearly angry that a paparazzi slimeball was bothering him. She wondered if Seto Kaiba would send a lawsuit to the American company, and force them to print an apology or something. She shook her head. 

“Ah, gross Junko. Think about having to face that infamous temper. I mean, it’s likely part of his current divorce.” 

Junko sighed. “Oh right. He is a raging jerk.”

“Besides, my current boss is talking about taking on that case against Kaiba Corps. _ Huge _conflict of interest.” 

Junko gave a shrug as Aimi sipped her hot chocolate, almost spitting it out at her next words. 

“Well, it could be kind of kinky. The law versus Kaiba corps.” 

“Junko.” She had to put an arm up to stop coughing.

“Don’t shoot the messenger. You know what! We should set up a time to meet the creeper. We’ll both go, make it in a public place.”

“As a semi-professional attorney, I’m going to advise... that may be the worst idea I have ever heard.”

“Hm. Just because you passed that rail or pole test, that hardly qualifies you to see into the future.” Aimi scowled, toying with her cup.

“The _ Bar _Exam. Ha, I can already tell you that this is a scam.”

“But _ Seto Kaiba _!”

“_ Mr. Kaiba _ is able to steer his company out of any legal danger with all the money he’s got. He’d sooner set up a hit then to hire a public attorney like me.”

“Ah well,” Junko sighed, “It would have made a great fanfiction.”

Aimi blinked. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Once again Aimi’s phone went off, but this time she recognized her boss. 

“Hey, Mr. Goya. Of course, I can come. Oh wow. Thank you, sir!” Aimi’s head bobbed enthusiastically as she clicked her phone shut.

“Good news big mama?”

“Ya! Goya just called for me to come in. It seems we _ are _ taking the litigation case against Kaiba Corps- There’s no other reason he’d be so urgent. There’s no way that Goya’s not promoting me to his personal assistant.” Junko grinned at Aimi’s thrilled face.

“It can’t be helped after your last few cases. You are a force to be reckoned with. Now, go and make mama proud my little bluejay!” Aimi stood up, sleek hair bobbing over her compact jacket. With a coffee cup in one hand, her legal briefcase in the other, she left the warm confines of the quaint coffee shop.

She hit the ignore button on her phone as her phone buzzed the well-known Kaiba name. 

_ Stop calling me! _

A taxi ride later she was uncomfortably seated on a thinly padded fabric chair, a standard government expense. Mr. Azuma Goya, better known as one of the top prosecutors in Japanese Law, was before her. Aimi clicked open her briefcase, extracting a pad and pen in order to take notes. Mr. Goya had a tendency to spew information at an alarming rate. One of the reasons she was hired was her ability to catch and process the information off-hand, but a little help never hurt.

Mr. Goya tugged on his glasses, bringing a few papers to set before her across the thick wooden desk he stood behind. He seemed more unkempt than she had ever seen, a bit flustered. 

“Glad you could come so soon, Ms. Fukui. As I talked about earlier, we have been considering taking on a case against Kaiba Corps.” She flexed her toes in her kitten heels. 

“Yes, of course.” She said professionally, feet shifting on the ugly carpet parquet flooring. 

“The case we had originally _ wanted _ was dropped.” Aimi’s mouth fell open. 

Goya shook his head as if he knew this would be his reaction, but motioned to hand her the papers. She glumly took them, her curiosity overwhelmed by anger, scanning over the agreement the prosecution office made with Kaiba Corps. The terms to Kaiba Corps were highly favorable, while the office practically made an apology. “Mr. Goya, I was under the impression we had a solid book of evidence against Mr. Kaiba.” She couldn’t help the note of desperation in her tone. She had spent hours tightening the events to the point where it became her life. She had spent several months for nothing! 

“Ms. Fukui, our witness decided not to testify, and the evidence was later dropped, as it had been found by Mr. Kaiba’s lawyers to have been tampered with.”

Aimi frowned. “So we’ve been manipulated again. Who in the office was bought off.”

“We have no _ evidence _ but it seems one the District Attorney is driving a new Maserati this morning.” Aimi frowned as he sighed. She was at least placated knowing that Goya was on her side; the right side. 

“There’s not much a public officer can do when half the staff is manipulated and enjoy money more than justice?” She let the papers fall onto his desk, the soft pat making her stand, getting back to reality.

There were other cases. Worse criminals. Kaiba Corps would have been a good example to make, but she would have to move on. 

Mr. Goya shrugged, clearly tired. “It’s my fault for getting your hopes up when I thought this might happen. You need to know that Seto Kaiba will use every manipulation in the book to take his antagonists down.”

“Mr. Kaiba seems like a poor loser,” Aimi said under her breath. Mr. Goya smiled.

“Perhaps it had something to do with the card game he was fascinated by when he was younger? I’m too old to be with the times.”

“Duel Monsters? From what I’ve heard he still worships it. But he never really won against that one guy.” She shifted uncomfortably. 

“Correct, Ms. Fukui. But I have a different case for you now.” Aimi nodded her head, eyes turning to the small window that was gathering ice. 

“Of course, Mr. Goya.” He hesitated.

“I want you to... stand in as the divorce attorney for the recently divorced Mrs. Kaiba.” Aimi’s eyebrows went up into her hair. "It would be an outside job for you. Extra pay." He was _aware_ of her familial situation. "Very good money."

Back into the Kaiba maze before she was even out.

“Of course, I accept. But won’t Mrs... I mean Ms. Kaiba should have enough funds to find her own fancy attorney? Besides, that should be finished in family law, the family courts.”

Mr. Goya rubbed his eyes.

“All private Lawyers in the city are unavailable, as they have been contacted by Mr. Kaiba. Apparently, there have been problems in the family courts, and it could escalate. The DA is doing Mr. Kaiba another favor, just trying to push it through. I do believe he meant for her to be represented by Haruto, but he declined.” Haruto was even beneath her! He was an intern. “In fact, everyone has declined.”

Aimi froze.

A chance. A dangerous chance.

And the likelihood of failure.

...

But if no one stood up for justice, then Seto Kaiba and men like him would run all over lawyers like her.

“I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Mr. Goya gave her a pointed look. “If you want even a mildly favorable outlook for your client, you need to remember one thing, Aimi.” He was concerned enough to forgo the normal formality he used. “Seto Kaiba is not a man to be crossed. Just go in there, get the deal he offers, and try not to cause waves.”

Aimi stood, nodding. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Nina will have more information.” 

The information she would need to get started would be with Goya’s secretary. She grabbed her information, moving to leave through the heavy wooden door, leaving her boss to sit at his desk, looking worn. 

She did pause before the door shut, holding it. “What’s Mrs. Kaiba like?”

Goya, who had started reading another case file stopped, giving her a look. The question was rather pointed.

“What you’d expect.”


	2. Addendum 2

**Will the defendant please present their case?** _  
_

**\--X--**

_ Scathing _ was the polite way to describe Seto Kaiba’s criticism. The man commanded three dragons, so mere paralegals were nothing. Members of the Kaiba Corps legal department fled from his path, like baby deer from a cougar, trying to look like they were worth the exorbitant salaries he alone offered in Domino city. But only those who were willing to sign an airtight NDA and stand verbal abuse. It was a lot of money.

He had gained many things by the age of thirty, but a good handle on his temper wasn't one of them.

At the back office was the Chief Corporate Counsel Eito Fumihiro, perhaps the only person in the office not terrified of the CEO who was flying down on him. Kaiba threw open his door, and Eito was grateful he had the foresight to clear his morning for the eventual fallout.

He threw the legal missive that Eito had sent him earlier (email, praying he would be too busy to open it today), hoping he would be in a good mood when hell blew open, spewing it’s biggest inhabitant; his boss. The name of Kana Kaiba, Kaiba’s soon to be ex-wife was on the front, as well as her young new barrister.

“Explain to me why the _ one attorney _ I specifically ordered you to prevent Ms. Sato from contacting, _ is now her lead counsel. _” Eito sighed as he rose from his desk. Another quick look at Kaiba’s clenched hands, those grinding teeth, and he decided to keep the wooden desk between them. He hadn’t kept this job by being a fool, and he hoped he could rustle up that same intelligence.

He sat, crossing his arms.

“Unfortunately Goya is a man out to bring you down, and she’s seemed to catch his fevor. She refused to take our calls seriously.” What should have reassured Seto Kaiba only served to make him look even angrier. “Mr. Kaiba, as I assure you, please don’t worry about the matter. Ms. Fukui is a green trainee. A junior associate, not fit for a serious company. And Ms. Sato-”

Kaiba slammed down a fist. “Was it not in your estimation that_ the damn woman _ has stolen Kaiba corps property?” The lawyer went several shades lighter. “Fix this _ problem _ or you’ll be on the other side of a lawsuit.”

He slammed the door behind him, and Eito wondered if the entire floor had really shaken, or it was just him.

**\--X--**

Aimi wasn’t expecting much that evening, she gathered the file early. That’s when that sense of dread she had managed to sideline suddenly became a problem. It wasn’t one case. Not even five. No, there were thirty enormous cardboard boxes waiting for her. The intern slowly helped her put them in her increasing small office, groaning the entire time. It took an hour to finish.

She’d be dedicating her week to _ just _ preparatory reading. _ Homework, egh. _She collapsed in her chair, shoes killing her. The first box was open before her, and she slid out the first batch of files. 

Pictures flew out, covering her desk.

“Holy _ Magicians _.” 

Which summed it up well. Before her lay hundreds of glossy photos of the beauty she presumed was Mrs. Kaiba, her husband was nowhere to be found. It was evident why the short marriage was ending abruptly. Her client was obviously having an affair a week. A torrid, passionate affair that began after the marriage according to a well-mapped timeline she pulled out. 

No wonder Mr. Kaiba had divorced his flighty wife. For a guy like him, that was just humiliating.

_ Boy ain’t got bedroom game, _she thought, mostly because Kana was already screwed.

It irritated Aimi to admit it, but Japan was fairly harsh on these things, and she was going to struggle. She puffed out air from between her teeth.

A frustrating two hours passed, and she went from box to box, pulling out documents.

In the end, one thing was clear. She couldn’t find one incident of loose behavior from Seto Kaiba. Which brought up the question... Why would Kana Kai- Sato just ruin something that a million girls would slit throats for? She put a hand to her head. Why were the rich and powerful who had everything determined to make their lives so difficult?

Sure, normal people did this crap but had so _ little _ on the line. Here were billions of dollars, and she just got a bad taste in her mouth with it. 

But who was she to talk? The real ‘trickle-down’ was the lawyer fees that were being offered before her feet. Enough money to get her parents out of debt for good. To cover all those costs that kept popping up from her sister’s overlong hospitalization. 

The normal nuclear family gone well. Her father had instilled a strong sense of patriotism and public duty to her, even as the youngest child she had expectations. Her mother taught her how to be a good cook and how to clean. Her two brothers and sister had gone and gotten advanced degrees in their fields. Everyone rejoiced when she passed her final exam and became a lawyer. 

She didn’t think she’d score a chance to make it right so soon. To be the one to pay off that last bill. 

This sudden optimism helped Aimi continue. 

More photos, more notes detailing what appeared more to be a business transaction than love gone horribly wrong. It seemed it was an arranged marriage at best, formed to boost the reputation and legacy between superstars. 

Kana Sato Kaiba, or maybe just Ms. Sato now, was the only heiress to one of Kaiba Corps' few remaining competitors in the advanced game software realm. The merger between companies was inevitable, and Ms. Sato was an attractive woman. One of the top bachelorettes in Japan, as a matter of fact. But all her comely blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and pretty voice didn’t make her a good wife. Aimi didn’t mind the occasional celebrity gossip, and she had sort of been rooting for the strange couple. The Ice King and his lovely Queen. But when it came to legalities, it was her job to be as straight-laced as her shoes.

No mention of a conflict of interest, nor the monopoly Kaiba created. 

_ Shame _. 

She always dreamed about toppling one.

As much as even she enjoyed fairy tales, two opposite people would have a hard time adjusting to marriage. Mr. Kaiba didn’t seem like an... _ affectionate _ fellow. Or so the papers had been saying when the news broke. 

Aimi found it strange that Seto Kaiba hadn’t let some evidence of her cheating drop in the papers. Everything about this divorce was... quiet, legally speaking. He seemed very straightforward with all his requests.

It was Kana Sato who had made this a huge story. She’d have to make Ms. Sato shut her generous lips. If she wanted _ anything _from the marriage, she’d have to be smarter. While the Prenup was clear that cheating was a lose-all situation from the offending party, there were always loopholes, sympathies to be gained with a good judge.

Well, maybe not here.

_ Why had she cheated so quickly? _

_ Five hours later, and one subway ride home. _

Aimi placed the last file she had brought down, eyes burning. She looked to the window, realizing that it was past time to be done. After setting the last page in its relevant pile, she sat back in the cushy large couch she had gotten on sale last year. 

Now she just had to think. Think of some miracle.

Seto Kaiba, from what she had heard, was not going to be super unreasonable. There would be no reason for Kana Sato to make claims to Mr. Kaiba, besides the ten million or so that he designated for her. She’d take that.

All he wanted was her company, something that even Aimi knew was not worth the time. The Sato Company Stock had plummeted the week before the wedding. Maybe that was the best sign that he wasn’t as cold a creature as his reputation told.

Hmmmmm.....

Her phone started ringing. Aimi stretched, reaching the device set on the table so she wouldn’t be tempted to scroll social media instead of the files. Blinking, she gazed looked at the number on the screen. A number she had blocked.

She ended the call.

Almost immediately another number came up. No way, she muttered, putting a hand through her dark hair. It was the same number that had been annoying her for the last month or so. If it was important, they could text her.

Getting ice cream from the freezer she turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until she ended up on some old samurai movie.

After that, she went to bed.

The next morning Aimi arrived bright and early at the snow-covered law offices, the large box in her arms. She had purposely worn low heels in order to keep her balance, covering the cost of a taxi. With any luck, that first installment would be deposited soon. She maneuvered from the icy sidewalk to the front door, flashing her ID.

The doorman for the building recognized her, letting her in. She politely declined when he asked for help, heading to the old main elevator. Even though the metal squeaked, and the view was all rusted old metal, she appreciated it. She admired the vintage building, the grandiose feel of working in such a place. It was great for informing the office of outsiders. 

The elevator dinged open at one of the top floors, and she walked out. 

“Ms. Fukui?” A high voice chimed, making Aimi have to turn and tilt to see who had called her. The box wobbled. She recognized her newest client, almost an hour early for her appointment. 

Kana Sato stood out like a sore thumb, looking unreal in what was probably high-end designer clothes. Her blonde hair fell beautifully around her shoulders, moving like a dancer. Smooth, methodical motions that were reminiscent of a Silver Screen Actress. 

As Aimi caught her eyes, it was like a switch went on. Aimi nodded her head, turning to her office. 

“Ah, you must be Mrs... Ms-”

“Ah, Sato, please.” She said, her lovely voice interjecting. Such was the rich, Aimi noted. Even looking at her worst, Kana Sato outrank her any day of the week. 

Pushing aside jealous notions for later, Aimi turned, nodding towards her door.  
“Yes, of course. Ms. Sato, if you could wait in my office, I’ll be with you in just a moment.” The beautiful model nodded, turning into the appointed room. She seemed unimpressed at having to open the door herself. Her face turned sour when Aimi struggled through it, without help. Aimi reminded herself not to expect anything from the woman. She was here to get paid, not to be friends.

Aimi set the box down by her desk. Pulling out some files from her desk she prepared for a straightforward consultation. It was time for Kana to present her best strategy.

“Please, sit.” Aimi said politely. It was with pathetic glee Aimi sat in her comfortable chair, the one she had found on the local trading website. Ms. Sato’s chair was significantly harder, and it was clear the wealthy young woman was feeling very out of sorts. Small victories.

Kana’s eyes grazed over the slightly shabby office, and despite knowing her thoughts, Aimi brushed it off. She was excited to face wealthy entitled people who were too stubborn to admit they needed lawyers to do their work. 

“Let us start with the basics, Ms. Sato-”

“Just Kana, please.” Aimi nodded, admiring the chime-like voice. The tone had a tinge of helplessness, and if searching out a friend. “Formality gives me hives.”

Ah, she was trying to cozy up now. Not unusual for a woman who was at the mercy in a divorce with her wealthy ex. Aimi gave a wan smile, setting the document before her to sign.

It was common for clients to want to befriend their lawyer, but it wasn’t appropriate for her to turn into a homegirl. Even if Aimi admired the top end manicure Kana Sato was sporting, as well as the Versace bag hanging off the ragged chair. Not to mention matching jacket and shoes... despite it all, she wouldn’t want to be in her shoes. 

Mrs. Sato paused, looked up. Hesitantly, she picked up her pen, signing the documents that would bind the two together.

_ Anything... anything for revenge. _

Kana looked a little too long at her new lawyer. Aimi had a good idea of why. Despite being almost perfectly Japanese, Aimi had unusually blue-grey eyes. They had become very helpful in catching people off guard, and usually, in getting her way. 

“Ms. Fukui, you have such unique eyes.” Ah yes, there it was.

“Thank you, Kana, yours are quite radiant as well. You are glowing.” It was a cursory compliment, as she was sure Kana was just humoring her. The wealthy divorcee clearly perceived that her business suit was ancient, and the makeup she threw on was only passable. If only all women had those sorts of resources Kana Sato did. “Shall we proceed?”

“Of course,” Nodded the woman, folding her hands together nervously. “Seto is such a jerk for doing this.”

Aimi put on her best legal face, pulling out a document so she wouldn’t be forced to agree or disagree. It was really none of her business what her swanky clients felt, nor for her to be interested in it. 

“So as I understand, your separation seems to be fairly straightforward. Mr. Kaiba’s legal team had the documents sent over yesterday. But there seems to be one strange note here about you returning something, but it wasn’t specified. Now, Kana, what is stopping things from finalizing?”

Kana Sato went red. Aimi realized her tone could have been taken a bit like a mother reprimanding a child and made a note to dial it back.

“He can’t have it back.” She said venomously. Aimi jumped, raising an eyebrow at Kana’s dark shift in tone. 

_ What? What was that? _

“Ms. Sato, you realize that the Prenuptial clearly states that anything of Mr. Kaiba’s before the marriage he retains after it? If we try to argue these terms, he will take us to court.”

Kan she stood, pacing the fuzzy decrepit floor in her chic red heels. Aimi had the feeling this was going to be a common occurrence. 

“He’s such a... _ ugh _. All he does is worship that stupid card game, so I knew it would be the only thing that would make him reconsider the divorce.”

Wait... did she not want....?

“Ms. Sato?” Aimi was perplexed. Kana seemed to come to a realization that Aimi needed a head-up because_ she couldn’t read her mind_.

She turned to her purse, pulling out a thick reinforced rectangle. It was a sturdy-looking square with steel holding it in place. Her grin turned wolfish, and she basically pranced as she came forward, waving it.

She held it up to Aimi’s face. And her face went paler and paler until it was white, the blood gone from her cheeks. The bright card shimmered under her pathetic office lightening. 

_ Holy Mother of the Celtic Guardian! _

“Let’s see how he feels without his _ precious _ dragon.” 

She had stolen... stolen... the freaking _ mascot _of Kaiba Corps.

Kana folded her arms, looking far too pleased. Aimi stood, and this time she started pacing, sweating building at her neck. 

And that’s when Aimi knew she had professionally screwed up taking the case. Seto Kaiba was not going to end them. He was going to _ eviscerate them. _

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. 


	3. Addendum 3

**Will the witnesses please take the stand?** _  
_

**\--X--**

****It was Aimi’s turn to pace in her office. It was a bad habit she’d picked up from her sessions with Kana Sato, and the ugly carpet was starting to show wear. A mere day, and it was all going to the dogs.

Her phone line blinked, but the sound was disconnected. She was being spammed, calls coming in relentlessly. This must have been the tenth time that hour, the old fashioned machine buzzing on her desk. 

She ignored it, focusing on bigger problems.

Like dragon-sized problems. Specifically, Blue-Eyes White Dragon ones.

When Ms. Sato had left for the day, she had made it crystal clear she would not be giving Mr. Kaiba his rare and expensive dragon card in spite of the various, expensive legal implications that Aimi began listing on her fingers. Their impending deaths, for example. If there was ever a reason for Seto Kaiba to kill anyone, it would be thanks to that dragon card. Who wasn’t aware that every single marketing material possible at Kaiba Corps was based around his favorite _ playing card. _He had raised the silly fantasy of boyhood into a real fulmination by his thirties. 

Aimi had a feeling if Kana Sato could have ripped the card into a million pieces, it would be long gone, scattered into the Pacific Ocean while she was on a rich-person cruise or whatever. No wonder Kana kept bodyguards, something Aimi might need to consider. She always thought it would be so obnoxious to be famous, so much that you couldn’t go outside without protection. Oh, how perspective changes things.

Aimi paused, looking out her window. It wasn’t a good view, just the bricks of the building next door, but she wasn’t there for the scenery. _ What could she do? _

If Kana Sato kept pushing for public trial, _ she _ would be on display as well. The memory of one of the first American trials she reviewed on tape came to mind; _ OJ Simpson _. It was memorable for her, but not because she was acquainted with the celebrities or case, but the manner the normally faceless attorneys became newspaper fodder. They were stripped of the dignity of their jobs, pushed into being celebrities, and made foolish mistakes thanks to the pressure. It didn’t matter what the verdict was, because the lawyers had lost the first moment their case became about them as persons and not the case.

Kaiba knew that a lot of press with his divorce trial was not the sort of publicity that fostered justice. It would be his way of _ destroying _them. Perhaps her career as well. Nothing about it would help her client.

Not that Kana Sato seemed to mind. She was a difficult woman, unsure of Aimi, and ready to lash out at minor disagreements. Not to mention that weird last thing she said.

_ You have eyes like his stupid dragon _. 

Yes, ironic, but not her fault. It made her so angry just thinking about it. Was Kana implying that she was working for Seto Kaiba as well?

_ Beep. _

The phone again.

Aimi sat, finally grabbing her work phone. Whoever it was had no idea the fury she was about to unleash on them. She had a feeling she would be on the receiving end of a very upset Kaiba lawyer, but she was a pretty sharp debator. 

Time to schedule that stupid deposition. She pressed the button, breathing in. 

“Hello, _ Ms. Fukui speaking. _” She tapped her finger against the phone.

A cold deep voice filled the other end of the line. 

“_ Ms. Fukui _.” The voice stopped short as if considering her. It wasn’t good. “It’s about time you started answering like a respectable lawyer.” He sneered.

Uh... _ what? _ Who does this guy think he _ is? _On second thought, he sounds sort of familiar...

“Excuse me, sir, but-”

She was cut off, and her blood boiled.

“This is Seto Kaiba.” He sneered, and she froze. Besides breaking about fifty rules, there was no way that Seto Kaiba was seriously calling his ex-wife's solicitor. But he kept talking, and the more he did, the more his voice convinced her that this was _ real. _ “If you refuse my attorney’s attempts to reach out one more time, I promise there will be _ dire _ consequences.” 

She had not been aware that she’d be having a threat for lunch. For some reason, him spewing that whole _ threat _thing on a recorded line wasn’t sitting well with her. Aimi leaned back in her chair, raising a brow. Between ‘dire consequences’, upset billionaires, and stolen cards, this case was getting a little campy. 

She cut in, putting on her best lawyer voice.

“Mr. Kaiba. With all due respect, the _ only _contact between us should be your lawyer.” She forced her voice to remain as sharp as his, figuring she’d have to match his bravado in order for him to take her seriously. 

Aimi would have hung up then, but _ Seto Kaiba _. He was making her a bit nervous. 

“They would have, _ Miss Fukui, _ if you would have been competent enough to answer your personal phone.” He didn’t play games... but for a moment she had to pull the phone away from her face so she wouldn’t snort. It was so _ childish _ the way he was speaking-

Wait. Hold the phone.

Had _ he _been messing with her number all week?

Oh no he didn’t. She had missed calls from family thanks to her jerk behavior. And no one stood in the way of her and her family. There probably wasn’t a good way to tell _ Seto Kaiba _that her personal number was not his playtoy so she decided to resort to what she knew, dodge and end with one fell swoop.

“I’m going to have to end this call.” She said with as much sugar and venom she could combine. His startled pause made her smile, as did the beginning of his next word which she cut off. “Goodbye, _ Mr. Kaiba _.”

She clicked it close, knowing she was being petty.

It felt _ marvelous _, despite knowing she might lose her job. If she did get fired, she was going straight to the tabloids with the call and the number he had called her with. 

It took Kaiba three minutes to retaliate. 

In the next room over, she heard Mr. Goya getting a call, making her heart sink. She heard the shouting coming from the room across the wall, as well as the ominous sound of her Boss getting up from his desk. 

She started packing her bag, just in case. 

A few minutes later Goya entered her office, looking exhausted. She stopped shifting the spare papers in the finished box, standing.

“Ms. Fukai.”

“Mr. Goya.” He shut the door firmly behind him before turning towards the chair Ms. Sato had been in. 

“Aimi. I just got a call from Seto Kaiba. The man _ himself _.” She nodded, trying to read his tired, lined face. Nothing, as casual as normal. Mr. Goya didn’t often need to scream at his underlings, but this was a time she may have earned it. 

“Yes, I just hung up on him.” She admitted. “Since he was...”

She thought her boss might kneel over, and her knees braced. But instead of fainting he found the chair and sat back like the wind had been knocked out of him. Her eyes widened as he began something between laughing and coughing. Aimi handed him her box of tissues which he took gratefully.

“Oh goodness. I mean, you really shouldn’t have... I wonder if the recorder has your conversation saved...” Aimi raised an eyebrow until her boss subsided in his little giggling spree. Finally, he put his hands together. “I’m really seeing a new side of you today, Aimi.”

She sighed, sitting.

“Am I fired?” 

He shook his head, relief filled her chest. 

“Fortunately, the government is not entirely run by Mr. Kaiba. So you still have a job yet, though the _ vigor _Mr. Kaiba was using made him seem rather desperate.”

Aimi pressed her hands to the desk, fingers going white. “His ex-wife has one of his Blue-Eyed Dragon cards.” 

Goya froze. Where before he looked like he would die of laughter, his entire face fell.

“Does the woman want to die?” 

Aimi nodded in agreement, lacing her finger together.

“Ms. Sato seems unwilling to part with the card unless Mr. Kaiba reconsiders the divorce and Prenuptial.” Mr. Goya stood, looking much older than before, face turned down into a million wrinkles.

“Ms. Fukui, your future as an attorney _ anywhere _in Japan likely depends on you getting Mr. Kaiba back his card. I apologize for this, but it’s too late to take you off unless you resign and return the money.”

Not possible. The first installment was gone, as was a good chunk of her parent's debts. Aimi knew this would be the eventual outcome when she realized the trump card Ms. Sato was holding onto. She had discovered it too late. If nothing else, she had to see this through.

“I’ll figure out something.” She said, sitting back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

A knock saved her from explaining more.

Mr. Goya rose up, clearly ready to leave when her next appointment came in. Except... Aimi glanced at her planner. She didn’t have the next appointment.

Before she could stop Mr. Goya, he opened the door.

Standing in the hall was a young man. He looked fairly young, with jet black hair falling in crazy waves over his shoulder. Aimi recognized the fine cut of his suit, but it didn’t match the laissez-faire grin. His eyes were intelligent and cheeky so bright, exotic, and laser-focused on her. He looked familiar.

An old grad school study buddy? No, he was too young.

She blinked her brow raising, mouth quirking.

He stepped in, grabbing Mr. Goya’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Mr. Goya glanced back at her and she raised her hand to say, _ No idea? _

“Hello, you are-” Mr. Goya began hesitantly, only to be cut off. Apparently, the young man only needed an introduction.

“Hello, Mr. Goya, I’m Mokuba Kaiba. I’ve heard all about you.” 

Mokuba Kaiba wasn’t as infamous as his brother, but there was no mistaking he wielded power like a shiny toy; and as a major shareholder of Kaiba Corps, he was high on the list of eligible bachelors.

Aimi and Goya stiffened Mokuba’s loose smile and easy manner juxtaposed sharply against their own tight frowns. He looked even more pleased with the slight shock they held. “I’m here to discuss the case with Aimi Fukui.” Mr. Goya frowned at her, and Aimi felt a shiver go down her back. 

“Uh...We... Mr. Kaiba, we don’t have an appointment-”

“Oh, no worries. I checked your schedule and looked when you were free.” Stupid online government scheduling systems that had poor firewalls- no wonder her day was so boring. 

She floundered, looking to Goya for help.

“I’m afraid Ms. Fukui will only be able to talk to Mr. Kaiba’s _ lawyers _ at the actual deposition-” 

Mokuba put up his hands.

“No worries, I _ am _one of Mr. Kaiba’s lawyers. I’ve been trying to get ahold of Ms. Aimi for some time.” Goya gave him a stern look, but Mokuba pulled out a card declaring him as a certified legal council. And to add to that he pulled out some crumpled papers in his pocket, parts of the deposition naming him as such.

Unorthodox, but has been done.

He turned towards her, and she felt the need to throw back some ibuprofen and rub her head. There was no way this kid was representing his older brother. Mokuba Kaiba surely had never been to law school, nor was he capable of taking her on.

“Ms. Fukui. Wow! You really have gorgeous eyes!”

Aimi wanted to sink under her desk, and put her hands in her face. 

_ Strategize. _

She shifted, moving to stand. This could work in her favor. She politely stepped behind her desk, going to shake Mokuba Kaiba’s hand. He was only a couple of years younger than her, but she knew a bit about the younger Kaiba. They had gone to the same undergrad, and she read gossip articles about him when she was really bored.

Mokuba stepped forward, taking her hand. To her surprise, he brought it to her mouth and kissed it. 

It took _ years _ of training for her to merely put on a polite smile and let it happen. Behind him Mr. Goya gave her a look but shook his head, clearly telling her to say nothing important and by not closing the door completely to give her plausible deniability. 

After Mokuba gave her hand back she directed him to sit on the stiff chair. She went behind her desk, putting a solid amount of space between them. Almost immediately Mobuka grinned as if recognizing he was being difficult.

“Actually, I’m not a lawyer, miss Aimi.” He gave a youthful laugh, clear he was unaware of the implications of what he had said. 

Aimi was about to correct him, and tell him to use her last name when she nearly lost composure. 

“_ Excuse me. _” 

“I would really appreciate you not telling me brother I’m here either- It’s like I’m a spy or something.” Aimi stood back up, turning her back to him to compose her face and _ strategize _. “It was fun to make the card, though I have to say, our legal department its a bit uninspiring!” Did neither Kaiba have any sense of dignity?!?!?

He was just messing with her now!

“Mr. Kaiba-” _ Surely her voice dripped with the proper amount of venom. _

“Mokuba-” He interjected smoothly. 

“Mr. Kaiba. I’m afraid I can not speak to you about the case. I can only speak to Mr. _Seto_ Kaiba’s _actual_ lawyers.” Did he seriously think he could waltz where he wanted?

“I’m not here to talk about the case.” 

What?

Aimi paused but decided to sit down. While she may be able to hand up on Seto Kaiba, if Mokuba Kaiba was _ not _ here on Kaiba business she _ maybe _would hear him out. 

His smile was a little charming. He wasn’t people’s #1 rear-end of the year, but he had similar angles in his face and figure. Mokuba was much taller than her, but she doubted he had reached his brothers impressive 6’3’’.

“Mr. Kaiba, _ why _are you here then?” 

He put a hand to his hair, shaking the wild mop. She tried to guess which career he would be in since he clearly wasn’t a lawyer, but decided he was just a brat.

“Well, this is kinda awkward actually, but I feel like it’s my fault.” 

She raised an eyebrow, hands lacing together behind her before turning back.

“Huh?”

“I want you to get away from the case.” She sighed, her suit feeling tight. Was her period coming as well as the Kaiba reckoning?

“Ms. Sato requires a lawyer, and I can not let go unless I have some personal reason to do so.” 

Mokuba smiled.

“Perfect. Well, just say your dating my brother, so that should be enough.” Aimi had braced herself for something ridiculous, as it seems Mokuba was quite a character. It paid off, and she remained calm.

“Mr...Mokuba,” She broke character for a moment, as it seemed to be the only way to placate him. “Let me be clear. I don’t _ want _to quit. Nor lie.”

He shrugged. “That may be so, but it can’t be helped.” She sighed, letting her fingers run across the desk. 

“I know that you must care a lot about your brother and that his divorce from-”

“That horror-” He said in a much darker tone than he had previously, eyes narrowing.

“_ Ms. Sato _must be difficult. However, I am bound to help her, no matter the personal feelings involved.” With her palms laid flat on the desk, she hoped she looked more intimidating than the young solicitor she was.

Mokuba sighed as if he expected the answer. “This isn’t about the Sato woman. I tried to get ahold of you before you got the case, but you wouldn’t answer.” Her hands grabbed the edge of her desk.

“_ You _were calling me?”

“Well, it was a mix between Seto’s lawyers and me, but mostly me.” Ah, so Kaiba had only really resorted to calling her when his other puppets had fallen through. For some reason that irritated her. What sort of loser couldn’t even do his own dirty work?

“I suppose because you deduced I would eventually need to take the case?” She said sarcastically, picking up her water and taking a drink. Mokuba nodded, smiling, leaning forward as if to see better into her eyes. She flicked her own to the side, uncomfortable by his blatant admiration. 

“Well yes. Actually, Seto had been waiting to ask you on a date until after this mess, but this has really thrown a wrench into the mix.” Aimi blinked in disbelief, not quite sure what was going on. Mokuba was saying one thing but it was too bizarre to consider, especially after that last phone call. “That stupid witch must have known.”

“This conversation needs to end.” 

He raised his hands like she was going to cuff him.

“Wait, I know you're probably not going to want to drop the case, but hear me out.” What was this? An end was in sight? She sighed in relief.

“Two minutes.” She had _ legitimate _ things to do then. 

“Okay, so here’s the thing. Seto needs the Blue-eyes White dragon card that the Sato Witch took from him. Not only is it important stock in Kaiba Corps, but it has a personal value that can’t be overstated.” 

Aimi nodded, finally agreeing about something.

“As stated in the Prenup, Mrs. Kaiba _ will _ eventually give the card back.” Mokuba stood, looking at her. “But you need to leave this to the professionals.” She finished.

“That’s not good enough!” He grabbed her hands, making her stand. Aimi cautiously stepped back, untangling her hands. “You need to force her!”

“Mr. Kaiba, I think it’s time for you to leave.” He sighed, bot stepping back. He ran a hand threw his wild hair, glancing at her.

“Sorry Aimes. It’s just that card means everything to Seto, and if that Witch ruins it I don’t know what Seto will do to her.” 

Aimi nodded politely, ready to call the police if he didn’t get lost. Or if he kept using her first name and giving her nicknames. Downright verbal _ assault. _

“As stated, Mr. Kaiba, the deposition is next week.”

Mokuba finally stepped back, defeated for the moment, but a cocky smile filling his face. He turned to leave, pausing at the door.

“Have any sisters?”

She moved to the door, pushing him out.

“_ Goodbye, _ Mr. Kaiba.”   


**\--X--**

Later that evening, Aimi paid the extra change to take the faster train home to bypass the usual stops. After all, one does not brush off two Kaiba brothers and expect no backlash, and her gamble to take the back entrance and buy a new coat paid off. No paparazzi yet.

She locked her apartment door firmly behind her, letting out a long sigh as she was confronted with several photos she had pinned on the corkboard on her living room wall. The open concept floor plan highlighted most of her home, and her routine habits kept the place cleanish. The only area she got dirty were the places she brought work home. There was some sort of symbolism in that but she tried not to overthink it. 

By that point, she had maxed out her mental energy and fell into her bed, a fluffy mass of pillows and a homemade quilt made by her mother. 

Her day started with a problem.

The bright morning lights filled her eyes, though her dark teacup patterned curtains. Fear filled her as she looked at the analog clock, wondering why her alarm hadn’t gone off. She realized that it was probably still in her bag, and she must have forgotten to charge her phone that night. Thankfully he woke up, thankfully a bit early, and realized her mistake. She plugged it in, thanking whomever for her good habits, and well as the unusually bright and noisy morning. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, wondering why it was so loud outside. I mean, she lived pretty close to downtown, but it should have been loud at night, not early morning. 

She shrugged. 

Fifty-plus voicemails dinged when her phone finally came back on, not including texts- texts from college and law school study buddies that hadn’t called in years. Confused she stretched her arms, sighing, clicking open the one from her sister.

_ Got something to tell us? _

It had a winking face next to it, along with a link from the crappy local rag paper no one should ever trust.

She clicked it.

Her face went from confused to pale in moments. Immediately she whipped out her laptop, opening various websites and media commentators. 

“That son of a Kuriboh.”

She went to look out the window, bright bulbs flashing as she opened her window.

Make that _ three _problems. 


End file.
